I've always been yours
by ChildOfWisdom
Summary: Annabeth and Percy broke up 4 years ago. Now Annabeth is at Percy's wedding. Will Percy marry his soon to be wife, or will he choose Annabeth?  One-Shot   Inspired by the song, Someone like you...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I was hearing the song 'Someone like you' by Adele. And then a little light flashed in my head and it yelled 'Percabeth!'.**

**So i hope you like it, as much as i do!**

**~~~PERCABETH! DONT GET FOOLED BY THE BIGGINGING! READ THE WHOLE THING!~~~**

**Review.**

Annabeth's POV

**I heard that you settle down **

**That you, found a girl and your married now**

**I heard that your dreams came true**

**Guess she gave you things i didn't give to you**

Percy and I broke up when we were 18. Well, i broke up with him. For some stupid reason, and i don't want to go into details right now. Now, four years later I'm sitting here, at his wedding with Rachel. And let me tell you, it HURTS. Like, every time my heart beat it beat pain. I didn't look at Percy; he was wearing a black tux and was waiting for his bride.

**Old friend, why are you so shy?**

**It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.**

**I knew, he knew i was there. I mean, Rachel made him invite me. As i talked to my step-sister Sofia, i felt his eyes on me. But i didn't dare look at him. I just...couldn't.**

**I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited**

**But i couldn't stay away, i couldn't fight it**

**I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**

**That for me, it isn't over**

I didn't want to come. I mean, it's been four years. Four years, of sorrow and misery. Four years, of not seeing his beautiful sea-green eyes. Four years...

But Thalia forced me to come, plus, i just couldn't let a chance to see him again pass by. Even though if it would hurt me so much. I could tell he was pained when he say me. Because when i walked into the church this happened:

_I walked into the beautiful church. I was wearing a blue and gray dress that reached floor _(A.N/ See link on my profile. It's a beautiful dress!)_, and white heels. My hair was up really fancy, and i hand a silver arm cuff on my right hand. When i walked in with Thalia (who was wearing black.) I heard a gasp, i turned to see Nico, Travis, Conner, and Will all standing there in shock. I thought they were looking at Thalia but i noticed she was nowhere around me, I just smiled at them._

_"Wow..." Nico said._

_"Annabeth you look...Hot!.." Travis said, and then he realized what he had just told me and panicked. "Please dont tell Katie!"_

_"She does look hot...Annabeth you dating anyone?" Conner asked, then Will slapped the side of his head._

_"Shut it! You have a girlfriend! Meanwhile, I'm free as the wind..." He said stepping a little closer to me._

_I stepped back._

_"Thanks guys, you're sweet." I said blushing._

_"Yeah, but not as sweet as your glossy lips..." Nico murmured._

_"What?" I asked._

_"Nothing!" _

_"Okay, i'm going to go sit now..." I said as i walked away. I smiled as i walked to my seat, thinking of their stupid dazed faces. Then i felt someone eyes on my back, when i looked back i saw Percy. We looked at each others eyes, for a few seconds. His eyes full of hurt. I looked away, and began talking to Sofia. _

I wish, i had fought for him back...If only...

**Nevermind, i'll find someone like you**

**I wish nothing but the best for you too**

**Don't forget me, i beg**

**I remember you said:**

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead**

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead**

**You know how the time flies**

**Only yesterday, was the time of our lives**

**We were both born and raised, in a summery haze**

**Bound by the surprise of our glory days**

I had to get him out of my mind. I just had to. I'll find someone like him, or even better. Well, that i wished. I just want him not to forget me. I remember when we were young, well younger were only 22. We were the Heroes of Olympus. The ones everyone looked up to...The Glory Days...

**I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited**

**But i couldn't stay away, i couldn't fight it**

**I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**

**That for me, it isn't over**

**Nevermind, i'll find someone like you**

**I wish nothing but the best for you too**

**Don't forget me, i beg**

**I remember you said:**

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yay**

**Nothing compares, nothing worries or cares**

**Regrets and mistakes their memories made**

**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste**

All those good times, bad times. Their just memories now. Nothing can be changed from the past, but the future is a new day. I had to forget, think about the future, think not about yesterday but about tomorrow.

**Nevermind, i'll find someone like you**

**I wish nothing but the best for you too**

**Don't forget me, i beg**

**I remember you said:**

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead**

**Nevermind, i'll find someone like you**

**I wish nothing but the best for you too**

**Don't forget me, i beg**

**I remember you said:**

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead**

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah, yeah**

I sat there, as Rachel proudly walked down the aisle. Percy, to my surprise, wasn't smiling. He wasn't waiting for Rachel, but he was looking at me. I didn't want to meet his eyes, i didn't want to. I just faked smiled, and saw when Rachel's dad passed her on to Percy. Apollo began the ceremony. I looked around to see a few gods setting around.

Aphrodite: Looked mad, like she didn't want to be here. Her beautiful brown hair moved from side to side as she shook her head.

Poseidon: he looked sad, almost. He was smiling but his eyes said otherwise.

Hera: Looked happy. Very happy.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, do you take Perseus Orion Jackson as your husband?" Apollo asked.

"I do!" Rachel said happily.

"Perseus Orion Jackson, do you take Annabeth Cha- I mean, Rachel Elizabeth Dare as your wife?" Apollo said. He was blushing from messing up, and so was i. Percy turned around and caught my eyes. We stared at each other for a long time, the atmosphere tensed. Rachel shook Percy's strong arm.

"Percy, say something."

"I do...not." He said. Everyone gasped. Rachel looked like she wanted to just burst out crying. I stood up and ran out the church. I was happy Percy had said no to Rachel for me, but i didn't want to ruin this day. Ruin Rachel's life, and make a new enemy. As i ran out i saw Aphrodite silently squeal. I ran until i couldn't run anymore, and to make matters worse it started raining.

Thank you, Zeus. Thanks.

I heard footsteps behind me, and i expected it to be Thalia or Nico or Grover or someone. The person put their strong hand on my shoulder as i cried. I looked up and turned around, i came face to face with the person i most loved. Percy.

"Annabeth..." He said.

"Percy, what are you doing here? What did you say in there? You were supposed to Marry Rachel. You weren't supposed to say that..."

"You _wanted_ me to marry Rachel?"

"Well, no. But you ruin her special day, and now half of the people in that building hate me now."

He sat down next to me and hugged me. I hugged him tighter and cried into his shoulder.

"I missed you, Wisegirl." he whispered.

"I missed you more, Seaweed brain. I'm so sorry! I should have never broken up with you! Please forgive me!" I said, still crying.

"Shh... I already forgave you, Annabeth. A long time ago..."

I untangled myself from arms and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Percy." I said. He smiled.

"I love you too, Annabeth."

Then he kissed me. Yep, he. kissed. me. We kissed for a while until we heard some cheering. We broke apart and saw Clarisse and a bunch of others cheering, Thalia, Aphrodite were included.

"Don't we EVER get privacy?" Percy complained. "I mean, come on! I just got her back!" He whined, as he wrapped his arms around me.

We all laughed.

"Hey, is there any lake nearby we can throw them in?" Clarisse asked.

**YAY! I liked this. A lot. **

**Anyways, what did you think? Please REVIEW!**

**I got the idea when i was listening to the song, so i decided to write it!**

**I'm thinking about making a series of One-Shots like this...What do you think?**

**Also, should i make an Epilogue? So we could see how our happy couple ends up?**

**Tell me what you think, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**-ChildOfWisdom**


	2. Epilogue

**Hey, guys! Some people told me to leave it a One-Shot. But a lot of you told me to make the Epilogue. So i will be making the Epilogue, i figured it won't hurt. **

**HAPPY THANSGIVING**

**Review!**

Annabeth's POV

It's been three years, since Percy's 'wedding' with Rachel. As i predicted Rachel hates me, and so does her whole family. But i wouldn't blame them, if that happen to me I'd be pretty mad too. Percy and I got married in Camp Half-Blood, a year months ago. Aphrodite made sure everything went perfectly, and that there were no interruptions. Of course, Hera wasn't as happy but Zeus made her promise to behave (Thank you, Zeus!).

Percy and I couldn't be happier. Since we are the Hero and Heroine of Olympus, the gods helped us find an amazing house. Athena, herself, built it, and you could obviously tell by the structure. Percy and I caught up to everything that happened in those four years that we weren't together. Percy happens to be a well-known Marine biologist. Who knew?

To give up small details, Percy took me to the place i have always wanted to see, for our Honey Moon. He took me...to Greece! He took me to this amazing hotel by the beach. And my Mother didn't blast Percy to bits, she told me as long as I'm happy so was she.

Today, i was going to tell Percy the big news. I'm kind of scared but i think he'll take it well. I'm pregnant. Yes, you read it right. A few months ago, Percy told me he wanted a child, so i hope he takes the news, well. I know he will. **(A.N./ They are like 25. )**

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

Percy and I were walking at the beach. I was going to tell him. I wasn't going to chicken out this time. I will tell him. We were holding hands, the sun was setting. I was wearing shorts and a shirt. The shirt had an Owl that said 'Word to the Wise...' on the front and on the back it said 'There's no word to the Wise. They are Wise. It's the others who need advice...'

"Percy, i have to tell you something..." I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to say it." I said, now he looked worried.

"What is it Annabeth? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just..." I sighed, "Remember when you said you wanted a child?" I asked carefully.

Percy nodded, gesturing for me to continue. But i didn't. I stayed quiet letting him figure it out. A few seconds later, he stopped and smiled widely at me.

"Are you...?" he said. I nodded. A wave of happiness washed over Percy. He picked me up and started spinning me around, laughing. I couldn't help but laugh with him. Gods i loved him...

"When did you find out?" He asked, still smiling.

"A few days ago. But i was scared to tell you."

"You shouldn't have been...I'm so happy. I love you, Annabeth." He said, then kissed me softly.

"I love you too."

**...3 years later...**

Percy and I have a beautiful daughter. Her name is Sofia **(A.N./ It means wisdom, or wise)**. She had beautiful black curly hair, and my stormy gray eyes. She was really smart, and had Percy's powers. Chiron and everyone else were so happy. My mom actually seemed proud. I mean, we were the first Demigods to ever have a child.

"Sophie! Sophie! Annabeth have you seen Sofia!" Percy yelled from downstairs.

"Yes! She's reading up here with me!" I yelled back.

Yes, she might be little, but she is Athena's granddaughter. She is incredible smart for her age.

"Oh, good. I thought i lost her." Percy said, as he sat down next to me. I laughed, as Percy wrapped his arms around me. He placed his chin on my shoulder as Sophie and I read.

My life is Perfect. All thanks to that one day. To Percy's decision.

"Hey, Annabeth?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you. You too, Sofia."

"Love you too, dad!"

"I love you too, Percy."

**So, i was going to write an Epilogue. Like a short paragraph. But then this happened. I turned it into like a mini story, chapter, type thing. **

**I hope you like it.**

**Review.**

**-ChildOfWisdom**


	3. PLEASE READ! For me

**Authors Note:**

**I hate these too, but please read!**

**I did this story when I first started writing on FanFic, so it had a lot of mistakes and all.**

**So would you mind if I re-do it?**

**Or would you want me to keep it how it is now?**

**Let me now in a review! Thanks!**


End file.
